300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Sayaka
'Abilities' ---- Variation of Reminisce Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive -''' Each hero kill grants 2 stacks to Sayaka's Soul Gem and each assist grants 1 stack to Sayaka's Soul Gem, up to a maximum of 10 stacks. Each stack grants 2 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds to Sayaka. Her basic attacks on a target without Musical Note debuff deal [(50 + [Soul Gem stacks x 5])% of Sayaka's Attack Damage] bonus physical damage and applying the Musical Note debuff on the target for 4 seconds. Half of the current Soul Gem stacks are cleansed if Sayaka dies. ---- Rhythm of Painful Singing Q Cost: 50 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Sayaka dashes in a line while summoning 4 swords that slowly circle around herself for 2 seconds. At the end of the duration, at the end of the 1st cast's dash, or whenever any of the swords that circle around herself hit an enemy unit, the swords will begin rotating swiftly to deal a total of 75/125/175/225/275 + Bonus AD physical damage within 0.5 seconds to all nearby enemy units (The damage does not trigger any item effects). After performing the 1st cast of this skill, Sayaka will be able to cast this skill once more (2nd cast) within 4 seconds. *Active 2nd Cast - ''Sayaka dashes in a line with no Mana cost. ---- '''''Sole Symbol of Allesthesia W Cost: 30 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Active - 'Sayaka gains 4 protection layers for 4 seconds. Each damage that she receives will remove a layer and each layer is a stackable buff that reduces incoming damage by 4%/5%/6%/7%/8%, stacking up to a maximum of 16%/20%/24%/28%/32% for 4 seconds. Each layer removed from Sayaka will give her a stackable buff that increases her damage output by 4%/5%/6%/7%/8%, stacking up to a maximum of 16%/20%/24%/28%/32% for 4 seconds. ---- '''Lamentation of Cerulean Swords E Cost: 50 Mana ' Cooldown: '''11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds *Active - 'Sayaka starts launching a barrage of swords in the target direction for 2 seconds, each sword deals 8/16/24/32/40 + AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through (the damage does not trigger any item effects). Each sword is fired from her current location every 0.2 seconds and she is able to move, perform basic attacks, cast skills, or use item's actives freely while a barrage of swords is fired. The swords deal 30% extra damage against units with '''Musical Note' debuff. ---- '''''Girl's Curtain Call R Cost: 80 Mana ' Cooldown: '''85 / 65 / 45 seconds *Passive - 'If Sayaka does not perform any basic attacks within 8 seconds, she amplifies her next basic attack once. The amplification increases her attack range by 300 range and applies an ability to reduce the target's Movement Speed by 60% for 0.7 seconds. The amplified basic attacks do not apply the '''Musical Note' debuff on the target but they still trigger bonus damage from '''''Variation of Reminisce. *''Active - ''Sayaka instantly enters the Girl's Curtain Call state and amplifies her next basic attack with the passive effect of this skill once. The Girl's Curtain Call state grants Sayaka a boost on her stats with 18%/24%/30% bonus Attack Damage, 18%/24%/30% bonus Armor, 30% bonus Movement Speed, and a slight reduction on her interval of basic attacks (reduction on her base attack speed). The effects of the Girl's Curtain Call state remain in full for the first 3 seconds before start decaying in the next 3 seconds, lasting for a total of 6 seconds. *''Note - ''The interval to enhance her next basic attacks can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes